Separate, Yet Equal
by Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy
Summary: Mililardo and Heero share a drink at a NYC Bar and starts to talk...


****

Separate, Yet Equal

By Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy

AC 205

New York City

12:00 AM

Going into a local bar, filled with people, Mililardo 'Zechs Merquise' Peacecraft walked into, hoping to have a couple of drinks, while thinking about his life in the past and the present. Looking around the bar, Mililardo could see several kind of people in the bar. He could see drunk men and drunk women. There were half-drunk people, and there were sober people, as well as waitresses and the bartenders. As Mililardo walked in, he ignored the whistles and looks from several women. _They don't understand, they just don't understand._ Mililardo thought to himself, as he slowly made his way to the bartender's station.

"How can I help you, sir?" The bartender said, looking up to see the platinum blonde man, with long bangs.

"What's your specialty of the house?" Mililardo replied, non-chalant. It's just been 3 hours since Noin and him had a big fight. What were they arguing about? It was about his behavior when Relena and Heero visited them at their house just outside of New York City.

"We got the famous Hottelata. It's made of---" The bartender started, only to be cut-off by Mililardo's quick yes.

"I'll take it." He replied, as the bartender went to the back of the bar to get the ingredients. As the bartender was taking his sweet time, another familiar man came into the bar.

"Hey, sugar, why don't you keep me company, tonight?" A drunk woman asked a quiet Heero Yuy. "I'll make it worth your while." The woman went on, only to be pushed gently out of the way by Heero.

"I'm sorry--but no. I already got someone." Heero replied as he made his way to the bartender's station. Slowly, Heero sat in the chair. Like Mililardo, Heero had just got into a fight with no other than Relena. They argued 3 hours ago, but Heero had just walked into this bar, after checking a few places where he knew he could try to relax his mind. He was also thinking about what happened when both Relena and him went to visit Noin and Zechs. 

The bartender finally came back, to see that he had a new customer. "Here you go sir...a fresh Hottelata. What can I do for you, sir?" The bartender addressed Heero.

"Give me the strongest drink you got." Heero replied, looking at the bartender expressionless. 

"Sure." The bartender said, taking some of the pre-made Hottelata and adding in some Jack Daniels, before putting a couple drops of Vodka in the drink mix. The bartender put the drink in front of Heero, before attending to a customer on the far side of the bar.

"What are you doing here, Yuy?" Mililardo said, finally flinching from the punch to the gut Heero had gave him, only 4 hours before.

"I would like to know what you are doing here, Zechs?" Heero responded back, as both men reached for their drinks.

"None of your damn business." The both replied at the same time.

"It's all your fault, Yuy. If you would have left my sister alone, I wouldn't be here." Mililardo replied. "Why don't you just leave her alone. There's millions of women in the world and the colonies who would love to have you."

"Hnnn." Heero replied, taking a long sip of his drink. "If you would have left her alone about dating me, this would never have happened. Relena is a woman and not your kid sister." 

"Shut up!" Mililardo replied, drinking the rest of his drink up. He nodded to the bartender to fill his glass up with another drink. Heero did the same. "Why do you have to be with Relena?" 

"Why do you have to be with Noin?" Heero responded, taking his drink and took a couple of sips.

"You wouldn't understand it." 

"And you wouldn't understand us." Heero responded. 

"Hmmmph." Mililardo replied. "Let me tell you about myself, since you seem to lack in that." Mililardo got up and picked a table in the darkest corner of the bar. He reckoned Heero over. Heero got up and sat across from Mililardo. Mililardo cleared his throat. They both went for a Death Glare staring contest, to which neither won, because at the same time, both men started to grin.

"Let's start at my background. As you well know, the Alliance came in and destroyed my home, the Sanc Kingdom and scattered my family. Do you know what that does to a kid? Do you? To know that everything you know is about to go down, and you're helpless to stop it!"

~~~~~~AC 175~~~~~

Sanc Kingdom

"Kill the Peacecraft family!" The orders were repeated throughout King Peacecraft's palace, as the family scattered to hide. Unfortunately, they were stopped by the attack of the Alliance. The cries of the servants were heard everywhere and the blood of those killed were seen everywhere. From a distance, Mililardo could see that his mother and father were being killed, as the soldiers taunted.

"LONG LIVE KING PEACECRAFT-HAHAHA!" The soldiers mocked as the King and Queen Peacecraft were killed. Down, the hallway, saw everything...the stabbing, the mocking, the guns, the blood, everything. All Mililardo could remember was seeing that his parents were dead and he was just to helpless to help. Quietly, Mililardo muttered his parents name, before running off from the palace grounds and went into hiding for the next years until he enrolled in the Lake Victoria Academy.

~~~~~~AC 205~~~~~~

"So you have no idea what path I took. All I know is during the war, I just wanted to protect things, and fight wars for something to believe in...to avenge my

father's death. So of course, I could never become Prince Mililardo again, with blood-stained hands. Relena, wouldn't care...she would still want me to become

Vice-Foreign Minister rather than her. Sweet...sweet Relena." Mililardo said, closing off his story.

"At least you can still remember your parents. I can't even remember my at all. My childhood was tougher than yours." Heero said, starting his story. "At least you wasn't born the way I was. I was born on the streets of the L1 Colony. They don't even know where I was born." Heero said, starting his story. "The only parents I knew was Odin Lowe and Dr. J. Odin told me to trust my feelings, and live my life to the fullest. You still have your emotions intact even through your training. I didn't however."

~~~~~~AC 194~~~~~~

It is the day after Heero blew up the base and accidentally killed the little girl who was living in the neighboring apartment complex. He was carrying the dead dog, and found a nice spot under a tree to bury it under. Heero then planted the daisy on the same spot. As he was walking down the hallway, Heero could hear Dr. J and Dekim Barton arguing about Heero's training. 

"This is a war! Civilian casualties are expected!"

"But--"

"You may agree that feelings are unnecessary in a weapon of war--"

"You're right there, but do you think that Heero Yuy would appreciate

his humanity?"

"It doesn't matter!! Now retrain him at once!!" Dekim said, as he walked quickly past Heero and went off in his shuttle to go back to the L3 colony cluster. It was then that Dr. J walked out and started immediately to Heero's training. The first thing he used was electric shocks. Dr. J had beefed everything up to where Heero couldn't escape. Had it where Heero couldn't cry. He also had it where Heero couldn't show his emotion. All that new training had deprived him of feeling human in anyway possible.

~~~~~~AC 205~~~~~~

"And those feelings were suppressed until Relena came into my life. She kept showing more love and more even though I thought I didn't deserve it. I still think I don't deserve her love--but yet, I give people advice to follow their emotions." Heero replied. The two men stared at each other, as they took a second bottle of beer each. 

"Yuy, I realized exactly why my wife and my sister wishes us to get along with each other." Mililardo said, taking a swig of his beer.

"So, have I Zechs." Heero replied. "I didn't realize how much in common we had. Even though the fighting had stopped, and we're on the same team, I didn't realize that we were so similar."

"Right. So do we have a truce, Yuy?"

"Yes, Zechs." The men finally, shook their hands, before paying their tab at the bar and started walking around the city and slowly, the two men started for the hotel where Heero and Relena was staying at. The two men stopped at the lobby before finally decided to part ways for the night.

"I've learned a lot from you, Yuy." Mililardo replied. "I enjoyed the night. My sister really loves you so keep her happy the best way you can. If you ever need help, you got me. I trust you with my sister's and my wife's lives."

"Thank you, Zechs." Heero responded. "You don't know how much that means to me. I love your sister very much, she is the center of my life now."

"No need to thank me." Mililardo replied. "Just keep my sister happy." And with that, Mililardo started for the door.

"And Mililardo...May I have your sister's hand in marriage?" Heero asked, just when Mililardo reached the door.

"Sure." Mililardo replied, stepping out of the door and started on his way back to the bar to get his car back. 

6:00 AM

New York City

"Heero." Relena whispered, as she turned on her side, facing Heero, who just awoke.

"Yes, Relena." Heero replied, as he opened his eyes wider, so he could focus on Relena more.

"What did you have to do for my brother to allow you to marry me?" Relena asked, softly.

"Nothing. While we were in a bar, we started talking, and from there we had a mutual understanding." Heero replied, as he held Relena tight. Relena smiled and went back to sleep. Finally, finally, after 10 years of holding grudges against each other, the two were now friends, and had a mutual understanding.

A NOTE:

I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ITS CHARACTERS!! THIS IS JUST A FANFIC! I DO NOT GET MONEY OFF OF THIS...BY THE WAY GUNDAM WING IS OWNED BY THE SOTSU AGENCY, SUNRISE, and ANB. FEEL FREE TO TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT MY FANFIC!! THANKS!!!


End file.
